The Imperial Empire of Sweden
Risen from the ashes of a civil war torn Sweden, the Imperial Empire of Sweden is rapidly growing in economic and military power. Being led by a monarch, the people of the nation are completely and utterly loyal to the regime. The government only allies those it sees as assets to the glory of the empire, chosing to ally with the strongest and fiercest nations. The economy of the nation is growing at a rapid speed. With its Fiat money system, the nation can control inflation and deflation. While checks are imposed on the reserve, they are only to prevent the nation from going into a recession. Other economic policies strengthen the whole that is Sweden by fining companies for outsourcing, and enforcing safety and quality regulations upon the Swedish businesses. Micro-management of business has been wiped out by the removal of the un-needed government agencies that were present in the government. With the lack of a minimum wage and the incentives offered by the government, businesses are flourishing and further strengthening the economy of the quickly stabilizing nation. Industrialisation has occurred and factories are being built in highly populated areas to supply jobs to the unemployed masses. The military of the nation has grown in power with the growing loyalty of the people. Thousands of volunteers are recruited into the Imperial Legions every day, trained to be fierce and skilled warriors. The emperor has assumed his roll as commander-in-chief of the Imperial Swedish Military by forming a Board of Commanders which acts as the governing force of the military, currently being comprised of Julius Octavius, Claudia Voluptous, Vespian Cornivus, Felix Cornelius, Gaius Lucius, Sigfried (no last name), Ivan White, Freyr Jotunn, Harald Starkad, and Weyland Kingsly. With strict discipline the imperial soldiers follow orders without question and work to better themselves in all areas of combat, including large scale tactics. The government is very monarch based. The emperor has complete authority over everyone, even the Senate. The senate consists of 50 elected officials who represent the people in the government; the senate votes on the laws and restrictions of the government while the emperor has complete authority to overturn any descision they attempt to make and he has complete authority to desolve the senate without any reason or warning. The Imperial Office of Justice, nicknamed and often referred to as the Censorate reports directly to the emperor and is an imperial policing organization to root out corruption in the government, the military, and to spoil any plots against the empire. With that being said, the emperor also has complete authority to execute any and all members of the Censorate if they appear to be commiting treason or taking bribes. This is why that the Imperial Throne can be passed along only to those who prove themselves to be intelligent, brave, and loyal to the empire; the heir doesn't necessarily have to be in the royal family. Sweden is a Isolationist nation, except to its neighbors and those it views as assets to the growth of Sweden. Any nation not viewed as a possible asset or an immediate neighbor that asks for diplomacy will not recieve any relations with Sweden. The isolationist state prefers advancement without being dragged down by being bothered by those who could hinder or leech off Sweden's progress in any form or manner. For this reason, Sweden as a nation is very nationalist but not in the same way as other nations, Sweden believes those who stick to the Swedish ideals and are loyal to Sweden are the same as those who are pure blooded Swedish, not believing in extremist or racist ideals to tell who is the 'true' Swedish people. Sweden's ideals dictate that all members of Sweden must work hard for Sweden to succeed. Competition is heavily supported between companies and states, as it is believed that the way to advancement lies with competition and the will to better ones self. Necessity and survival are key ideas of advancement, the weakest person given a chance can be a big asset. Everyone has the chance to succeed, no matter the field laid before them and adapation is inevitable to overcome any challenge in someone's way. **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the photos on this page, I am just using them to represent things in my nation. Everything belongs to their respective owners.